Atrial fibrillation is a common arrhythmia which is associated with troublesome palpitations, heart failure and increased risk of stroke . The study evaluates the efficacy of A-solatol in maintaining of sinus rhythm in patients with A/F flutter following pharmacologic or electrical cardioversion.